Jacks Pokemon Adventure
by BladeKnightmare
Summary: jack gets sent to the pokemon world when the damaged space bridge suck jack in starts at the end orion pax part 3 and starts of ash journey in kalos


jack wakes up in a outside of the lumoise city gym

jack - where am i

ash - Your in lumoise city

jack - now i remember

ash - ohh! so your a pokemon trainer lets have a battle

jack - sorry but what are pokemon what happened was i was thown into a space bridge that was blasted by megatron and somehow end up here

ash - whoa slow down start from the begining

jack tells ash about the cybertron wars to him ending up where here

ash - so do you want to travel with me on my journey

jack - maybe till i can find a way home

clemont - i overheard your story sounds interseting

bonnie - but you might not get home

jack - maybe but i don't mean i can try

a smoke bomb expodes

jack - what is this

jessie - to unite the world for evil james - to end all who face us jessie - beyond the stars james - like warping arcoss the universe jessie - im am the destoryer jessie james - and i am the brave james meowth - thats a name

ash - team rocket !

jack - wait hold on you know these guys

ash - yeah the steal pokemon from trainers so they can take over the world

jack - i would help but i dont have a pokemon

ash - i understand with you being from a different earth

james - today we get pikachu

ash - no you dont pikachu tunderbolt

jessie - wobofeet counter and hit the twerp with it

jack - whats going on

primus - use this staff to save your new friend

a rod appearss in front of jack in a flash of light then he places the rod in the ground and the lighting is redecceted to the rod

jack - how do like that

then out of nowhere a black chimchar with black fur with orange streaks appered with froakie

chimcar - chim chim char!

froakie - fro fro froakie!

ash - its a chimchar but whats the other

bonnie - its a froakie

jack - froakie

clemont - a starter pokemon for new trainers

cimchar - chimm

Jack - you want to battle with me

Chimchar - chimchar!

jack - how do i battle with out knowing what moves he knows

ash - i scan it with my pokedex and tell you whoa this is awsome

jack - what is it

ash - chimcar knows a move called thunder staff

jack - so

clemont - that move is unknow to anybody what ash means and pokemon can oly learn certen moves

jack - maybe its the staff its holds i mean it was forged from the cybertronain god primus but anyway chimchar use thuinder staff

chimchar send team rocket flying from the power from the swing of the staff while was blue

chimchar - chim char [ passes out]

jack - i need to get chimchar to a pokemon center

ash - let hurry

clemont - the nearest center is closed for a tech upgrade but we can go to the lab

jack - lets go

bonnie - right

they ran to the lab

jack - hello Prof.S. - hello can i help you

jack - this chimchar needs help

sophie - i'll take care of it right away

Prof.S. looks at jack and says - your clothes are not normal

jack tells the prof. what he told ash

clemont - its true i saw him come out a green portal

Prof.S. - i see interesting

sophie - chimchar is good as new just need a minute to rest

jack - ahh thats good

then a cop barages in

offcer jenny - theres been reports of a black haired boy falling out of a green portal

Prof.S. - its okay jack you mind telling her what you told me

jack - sure [one exainaton later]

offcer jenny - i see i thought it be somthing like the team plasma in unova

jack - i can assure you its not

offcer pete - jenny we will have to make an idenity for him

ms k. - then i'll adopt him till he can get home

ash - mom what are you doing here

mrs k. - i decided to visit you and my husband see ash when your father was a trainer he put away a very bad man called xeric so we hid in my home town in kanto till he went back to jail but his death was on the news

a/n - he not dead just faked it with a clone with no mind

ash - i see but what did he do

prof s. - he crossed dna of pokemon to make hybird pokemon i belive jack's chimchar is one the clones before is destored there machines for good

offcer jenny - if so we might have to take him from you

jack - i can't allow that a friend one said all beings deserve there freedom clone or not

offcer jenny - i see very well but he has 3 types instead of two

jack - that just means hes one of a kind

chimchar hugs jack

end of this chapter

note xiric crossed breeds pokemon like chimchar with pokemon with single types to give a differnt color

jacks pokemon

chimchar lv 13

type now fire and dark type later fire fighting and dark has umbreon dna infused

moves

ember

quick attack

dark pulse

swift

primus moves [moves given by primus to jack and chimchar]  
thunder staff 


End file.
